Love hurts
by Yellowwolf
Summary: (PRNS)I suck at summarys. It's a HunterDustin story. Please read and review! Chapter 14's up (completed)
1. Default Chapter

_TITLE: LOVE HURTS  
  
I wrote this story together with a friend of mine. It's our first story so please be nice. One more thing our English sucks so I guess you gonna find quite some faults here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Warning: light slash Hunter/Dustin Tori/Blake later on Shane/cam  
  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
Blake and Hunter were sitting in there apartment. It wasn't big but it was all they could afford right now. They still had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. They were in the living room talking about Blake's first date with Tori from last night.  
  
"First we went to dinner in this fancy restaurant and after that we watched the sunset on the beach. I'm telling you bro, that was so beautiful. Mostly because it was with Tori." Blake reported the events of last night.  
  
"Looks like you two had fun." Hunter smiled. This was the first time since long that he had seen his brother this happy.  
  
"Yeah. So what about you? Are you in love?" Blake asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. He has got the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen..." Hunter started but was interrupted by Blake.  
  
"Wait a minute. He?" He asked. Did he hear it right? Did his brother just say he?  
  
"Yeah he. Dude promise me you won't tell anyone. "Hunter said. He looked at Blake who nodded. He really wondered who it was his brother loved.  
  
"It's Dustin!" Hunter exclaimed.  
  
"Dustin? You love Dustin?" Blake asked shocked. He definitely didn't see that coming.  
  
"Yeah but I haven't told him yet, so don't tell anyone." Hunter warned his brother.  
  
"You're my brother. I wouldn't do that to you." Blake replied. "So when are you going to tell him anyway?."  
  
Hunter sighed. "I don't know. I'm waiting for the right moment."  
  
**Later at Ninja Ops. **

**--------------------------**  
  
Sensei had called the rangers over for an extra training session. He had split them up in pairs and send them to different locations. He sent Blake and Tori to the beach, Shane and Cam into the woods behind Ninja Ops and Hunter and Dustin to one of the training rooms. Their training wasn't that difficult. They just had to train on their fighting to improve their skills. Half an hour later everyone was busy sparring. Hunter tried to tackle Dustin at the same time that Dustin tried to punch him. They both lost their balance which send them falling down. Hunter fell on top of Dustin. Dustin watched how Hunter turned as red as Shane's costume. Hunter quickly stood up and helped Dustin up.  
  
"Dude, Are you alright?" Hunter asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Dustin asked Hunter who's colour of red seemed to get lighter.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm so sorry." Hunter added.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Nice tackle by the way." Dustin said smiling at Hunter. Hunter retuned the smile and they started laughing.  
  
"Thanks. Let's continue with our training." Hunter suggested as they finally calmed down. They started sparring again. Dustin was getting tired. His defence was failing. Hunter didn't see that and hit Dustin in the ribs which made Dustin crash in the wall behind him. Hunter ran over to Dustin to check if he was alright.  
  
"I am so sorry." He apologized. He looked into Dustin's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I should have blocked the punch." Dustin looked back into Hunter's eyes. Damn, his eyes were beautiful. They were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. Hunter leaned forward and kissed Dustin. He pushed hunter away.  
  
"What is your problem." Dustin yelled shocked before storming out. Hunter sank back against the wall. Now he really screwed up.  
  
**5 minutes later **

**--------------------**  
  
Blake, Tori, Cam and Shane entered Ninja ops. They were all exhausted from their training. Sensei had interrupted their training and had asked to get back here as soon as possible.  
  
"Rangers we have a serious problem." Sensei spoke.  
  
"What? One of Lothor's idiotic monster's is attacking the city again?" Shane asked ready to morph.  
  
"No, this one is bigger. I think we have a problem between Dustin and Hunter." Sensei replied. He had witnessed the whole thing between Hunter and Dustin. 'This couldn't be good.' Blake thought.  
  
"What is it?" Tori asked.  
  
"Hunter kissed Dustin and then Dustin stormed of yelling what is your problem?" sensei informed the other rangers.  
  
"He did what?!" The four ranger cried out.  
  
"Where's hunter?" Blake asked worried. He had to go find his brother.  
  
"He is still in the training room." Sensei said against Blake. Blake ran to the training room. He saw Hunter sitting against the wall.  
  
"I kissed Dustin." Hunter said as he noticed Blake's company.  
  
"So I heard." Blake replied worried. He went over to Hunter and sat next to him.  
  
"I screwed up good this time." Hunter started crying.  
  
"Well at least he knows how you feel." Blake said trying to comfort Hunter. He hugged Hunter and let him cry against his shoulder. Cam, Shane and Tori entered the room.  
  
"Hunter, are you alright?" Tori asked worried.  
  
"No, I hope you guys aren't mad at me?" Hunter asked. He hoped that he didn't lose his friend because of this.  
  
"Of course we aren't mad at you." Shane said trying to comfort Hunter a bit.  
  
"Has anyone seen Dustin?" Cam asked.  
  
"No, I'll go look for him." Shane offered.  
  
"Tell him I'm sorry." Hunter said looking at Shane.  
  
"Sure. See you guys later." Shane greeted him before he headed out. He decided to check all of Dustin's favourite spots.  
  
Dustin stormed off. He needed to think about what happened. He went to park. That was his favourite thinking spot. He sat down on the grass. Why did Hunter kiss him? Did Hunter love him? Did he love Hunter? He just didn't know. He had to admit he liked it when Hunter had kissed him. If he wasn't confused before he definitely was now. He always liked Hunter as a friend. But did he love him? He thought back to a fight of a month ago. They had to fight this stupid monster of Lothor, who once again decided to defeat the rangers. The monster succeeded to kidnap Blake and Hunter. Ha had to admit it he was pretty worried about them back then. Mostly about Hunter. Tori already did enough worrying for Blake. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and found himself standing face to face with Shane.  
  
"Hey dude, are you okay?" Shane asked his friend.  
  
"I think so, I'm just a little freaked out I guess." Dustin admitted. He was glad that Shane had found him.  
  
"Hunter says he's really sorry." Shane said.  
  
"I really hurt his feelings, didn't I?" Dustin asked Shane. Shane nodded.  
  
"I never mend to. I was just shocked. I so shouldn't have stormed out like that." Dustin said. He felt really bad about hurting Hunter's feelings.  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to him." Shane suggested. They started walking away. Suddenly their morphers beeped.  
  
"Yeah." Shane answered it.  
  
"There's a disturbance at the beach. The other rangers need you." Sensei spoke.  
  
"We're on our way." Shane said. They quickly morphed and streaked of in a blur of yellow and red. When they arrived they saw the other rangers battling kelzacks. They quickly joined them and started fighting the kelzacks. Out of nowhere a monster appeared. It was the ugliest monster they ever saw. It was a crossing between a spider and a snake. The head was obviously from a snake. The body itself was thin and it had like eight legs. Shane started battling the monster while the other rangers kept battling the kelzacks. Shane was no match for the monster and was thrown a side pretty quick. The monster aimed his weapon on the nearest ranger: Dustin. Dustin was to busy fighting to notice it. But Hunter did.  
  
"Dustin, look out." Hunter shouted. He jumped in front of Dustin at exact the same that the monster shot. The blast hit Hunter full on the chest which made him fly backwards. He hit the ground hard and de-morphed. Dustin, who finally seemed to understand what happened, ran over to Hunter's side quickly. He de-morphed himself to check on Hunter. He seemed unconscious. He yelled at the other rangers. They ran over to Dustin and Hunter. The kelzacks disappeared. Blake bend down next to his brother. He stood back up. He was so mad that he tried to fight the monster himself. Shane and Tori went back to help him.  
  
"You take Hunter back to Ninja Ops." Cam ordered. "We'll take care of the monster." Cam joined the battle. Dustin lifted hunter from the ground and streaked away to Ninja Ops. Soon he arrived there. Sensei, who had followed the battle on the computer, ordered Dustin to lay hunter in the guestroom. Dustin gently laid Hunter on the bed. After a few minutes the other rangers entered Ninja Ops. They had defeated the monster with there zords. They joined Dustin in the guestroom. Cam checked over Hunter and stated that he was only unconscious to the relief of the other rangers. Cam ordered the other rangers to go home but Dustin refused..  
  
"I wanna stay here in case something happens." Dustin said. He looked at Cam. Cam nodded. He knew that it was pointless to argue with Dustin.  
  
"Call me if anything happens." Blake said. He looked at Dustin who nodded. Shane, Blake and Tori went home while Cam stayed at Ninja Ops to work on the computer. Dustin took a chair and placed it next to Hunter's bed. He took Hunter's hand in his. At midnight he almost fell asleep but woke back as soon as he heard hunter moan. Dustin, who was still holding Hunter's hand, quickly stood up.  
  
"Dustin?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I'm here." Dustin replied. "I'll go get Cam." He added. He walked out of the room into the main room were he found cam asleep. He decided not to wake him up. He grabbed a blanket and put it over Cam's shoulders. He went back to Hunter. He took a seat next to his bed again.  
  
"Cam was already asleep." Dustin said as he saw Hunter's confused look.  
  
Hunter started apologizing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Dustin said. He took Hunter's hand again. Hunter seemed surprised about that. As Dustin saw Hunter surprised look he gave him a smile.  
  
"Why did you jump in front off me?" He asked Hunter.  
  
"Because I love you." Hunter finally confessed.  
  
"Yeah I thought so." Dustin told Hunter.  
  
"why do you ask me thing if you already know the answer?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to be sure." Dustin said smiling at Hunter.  
  
"Sure of what?" Hunter asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Sure that you love me." Dustin replied.  
  
"Why?" Hunter asked this time confused.  
  
"Because after you kissed me. I did some thinking and I came to the conclusion that I love you to." Dustin confessed.  
  
"You do?" Hunter asked surprised. That was the last thing that he expected.  
  
"Yeah I do." Dustin said smiling. "It's late. I think you should go back to sleep." Dustin said softly stroking Hunter's hair.  
  
**The next day  
  
----------------  
**  
Cam woke up only to discover that he fell asleep in front of his computer again. Some one had put a blanket over his shoulders. He went back to Hunter's room to check on him. He entered the room but he froze in his steps. The sight surprised him. Clearly some time during the night Dustin had crawled into the bed. And he held Hunter in his arms. Cam smiled softly and left the room quietly. He was greeted by Blake who had just entered Ninja Ops.  
  
"How's Hunter?" Blake asked immediately.  
  
"Go see for yourself." Cam answered smiling. A few minutes later Blake returned with a smile on his face.  
  
"It seems that they sorted out their differences." Blake said.  
  
"So it seems." Sensei spoke as he to entered the room. Tori and Shane entered Ninja Ops and found Blake, cam and sensei in the main room.  
  
"How's Hunter?" Shane asked.  
  
"Go see for yourself." Blake said echoing Cam earlier respond. A few minutes later Shane and Tori joined Blake, cam and sensei.  
  
"That is so cute!" Tori yelled out.  
  
"Yeah it is." Shane agreed with Tori. Tori went to sit next to her boyfriend while Shane took place next to Cam. One hour later Dustin woke up. He stood up and searched for Cam. He was greeted by his for friends.  
  
"it seems you two sorted out your differences." Blake said.  
  
"yeah we did." Dustin replied smiling.  
  
"Slept well?" Tori asked with a grin.  
  
"Very well." Hunter replied from the doorway. Blake smiled at his brother. He was glad that Hunter was back awake. When he saw Hunter laying there like that he was pretty scared and worried.  
  
"it seems he's oke." Cam stated.  
  
"So you two are together now?" Shane asked curiously.  
  
"yeah we are." Dustin and Hunter replied at the same time.  
  
_**The end ( or is it?)  
**  
So what do you think? Should we end here or should we write more? Please review!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Double date

_We decided to continue or story and we have great ideas for next chapters so keep reading!! :-D thanks for the reviews!!  
  
_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**  
"Are you two together?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are." They both replied smiling.  
  
"Oh, This is great! What about a double date with Blake and me." Tori suggested.  
  
"Good idea. We could go to the movies. "Blake said excited about the idea.  
  
"Yeah but not tonight. Hunter still needs his rest." Dustin said looking at Hunter who just yawned.  
  
"Dustin, I'm fine!" Hunter protested.  
  
"Yeah, whatever dude." Dustin said not really paying attention to what Hunter had just said.  
  
" Dude I really start wondering what I see in you." Hunter said teasing his boyfriend.  
  
"I can answer that: my beautiful brown eyes." Dustin shot back. Cam, Shane, Tori and Blake started laughing. Hunter stuck his tong out.  
  
"Alright, then we'll go tomorrow night." Tori said.  
  
"That's fine by me." Dustin replied. His first date with Hunter. He wished it was already tomorrow night.  
  
"Good. Hunter and I will pick you up at six." Blake told Tori and Dustin.  
  
"Fine by us." They replied.  
  
**The next evening. **

**-----------------------  
  
**Hunter was standing in front of his mirror. For the first time he didn't know what to wear. He was nervous to. He didn't know why. He had done this like a dozen of time's before. This was different, this was special because it was with Dustin. After a wile he still didn't know what to wear so he decided to wear a jeans with a crimson t-shirt on it. When he finally got dressed he went to the living room to wait for his brother.  
  
Blake was standing in front of his mirror. This was his second date with Tori. He really looked forward to it. He hoped that it was going to be as fun as their first date. This time they had company from Hunter and Dustin. It was his brother's first date with Dustin. He hoped that everything was going to be alright. His brother really seemed to like Dustin. Blake didn't know what to wear either so he decided to wear a jeans with a navy blue t- shirt on it. Blake joined his brother in the living room and went to pick up Dustin and Tori.  
  
Dustin was standing in front of his mirror. This was his first date with Hunter. Come to think about it this was his first date with a guy. He was really nervous about it. He really liked Hunter. He knew well enough why. Hunter's beautiful blue eyes, his cute smile and so much more. Dustin couldn't decide what to wear. He couldn't choose between his yellow t-shirt or his yellow vest. He decided to go with the t-shirt under that he wore a jeans. At that moment the doorbell rang. He opened it and found Hunter standing there with the cutest smile he had ever seen. He kissed hunter and they joined Blake in the car.  
  
Tori was standing in front of her mirror. She had already chosen to wear her blue dress but still didn't know what to do with her hair. She decide to let it loose. She was thinking about her first date with Blake. It was really amazing. She hoped this time was going to be as amazing. She was trilled about the fact that Hunter and Dustin would join them. She really found that they made a cute couple. Some one knocked on her door and she went to answer it. She found Blake standing there. She smiled at him. Blake kissed her and they drove of to the cinema.  
  
They decided to go watch 'Troy'. Somewhere in the movie there was this scene were Helena and Paris kissed. Hunter looked at Dustin, who seemed fascinated by the movie. He took Dustin's hand. Dustin wanted to pull back but decided not to. It was just weird because they were in public and that everybody could see them. Well no exactly because it was dark but still. Hunter didn't seem to mind about that. During that same scene, Blake putted his arm around Tori's shoulder and she leaned against Blake's chest. After the movie Blake and Tori decided to go back to Tori's place while Hunter and Dustin went to the beach. Since it was on the way to Tori's place Blake had dropped them of there. It was a beautiful evening. They saw other couples walking on the beach enjoying the sunset and each other's company . They walked to spot that no one else knew. They had discovered when that monster had attacked them there. They sat down on the sand near the water and looked at the sunset.  
  
"This so beautiful." Hunter said rather looking at Dustin then at the sunset.  
  
"Yeah it is." Dustin agreed with him. He looked back at Hunter. Dustin once again noticed how beautiful Hunter's eyes looked. This time it was Dustin who leaned forward and kissed Hunter. Hunter immediately kissed back. It was a light and gentle kiss. When the need for air became necessary they parted. Dustin looked back into Hunter's eyes. They were full of love. Dustin leaned back forward and kissed Hunter again. The kiss was again light and gentle. They parted again. Hunter took Dustin in his arms and they continued to watch the sunset. Hunter softly started stroking Dustin's hair.  
  
"Hmm, I love it when you do that." Dustin said fully enjoying. Hunter softly pressed a kiss on Dustin's forehead. Hunter laid back on the sand and pulled Dustin on top of him. Their lips met again. One of Hunter's hands was travelling down Dustin's back while the other grabbed Dustin's hair which caused Dustin to moan. They parted which gave Dustin the chance to get rid of Hunter's shirt. Soon Dustin's followed. Hunter pinned Dustin underneath him and started kissing and sucking his way down Dustin's chest. Dustin stopped him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just... it's my first time." Dustin answered he looked at Hunter who smiled at him.  
  
"I'll stop whenever you want. Do you want me to stop?" Hunter looked at Dustin.  
  
"No!" Dustin yelled out. He liked what Hunter was doing. Hunter kissed Dustin on the lips and continued what he was doing before Dustin interrupted him. Some while later Hunter and Dustin were laying back at the sand. Hunter had Dustin in his arms while Dustin's head was resting against Hunter's chest. Hunter was softly stroking Dustin's hair. Dustin had really enjoyed his first time. Dustin was slightly dozing of in Hunter's arms. Hunter looked at Dustin. ' God, he's so cute.' He thought. He continued to stroke Dustin's hair. Dustin seemed asleep. "I love you." He whispered softly. " I love you too." Dustin murmured back. Hunter smiled. Looks like he wasn't asleep after all.  
  
**The next day  
  
--------------------**  
  
Dustin was already awake but he decided to let Hunter sleep. He looked at Hunter. He was so cute when he was asleep. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He thought back to last night. The thought of what Hunter did to him made him smile. He remembered Hunter saying I love you. He smiled again. What would he do without Hunter? He looked at his watch. It was 8 o'clock. They had to go to work soon. He kissed Hunter on his lips. Hunter groaned.  
  
"Good morning. Slept well?" He asked his boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah." Hunter smiled at him. "What time is it?" in his opinion was it way to early to wake up.  
  
"8 o'clock. We have to go to work." Dustin informed him. Hunter stood up and grabbed his shirt. They headed of to Storm Chargers. Blake was already there. Hunter went to him while Dustin went to Kelly to give her a hand.  
  
"Bro, where have you been? I went back to the apartment this morning to get changed and you weren't there. I thought something happened." Blake said.  
  
"I was at the beach with Dustin." Hunter answered smiling.  
  
"All night?" Blake asked.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled at Blake.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
_I won't be able to write more soon because I'm leaving on a vacation to Spain but maybe my friend will continue alone. I don't know. BYE _


	3. Cam and Shane: the beginning

_Hello guys, I'm back!!!!!! Spain was great!! Anyway now my friend is gone on vacation. This is getting old isn't it ;-p. Anyway Chapter 4 will be up soon but I'm not sure of chapter 5 'cause if my friend allows me I will continue alone but we'll see!! Anyway this is a chapter that's mostly about Shane/Cam. Enjoy!!!!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A week had passed since Hunter and Dustin were together. Cam and Shane were sitting at Ninja Ops. Cam was, like usual, working on his computer while Shane was sitting at the table studying his morpher. Of course he knew how the damn thing worked but he had nothing else to do. He wanted to spent as much time with cam as possible. Cam had promised him that he would be ready in a few minute so that they could go do something else. Shane hoped at making out but since cam was still busy he thought back to the beginning of their relationship.

**One week earlier **

**---------------------**

"So you two are together now?" Shane asked curiously.

"Yeah, we are." Hunter and Dustin replied smiling. Shane smiled back. This was great. Two of his best friends were together. Four actually. Bake and Tori too. He wish it was that easy for him. He too loved some one but he didn't know if that person would return his feelings. He shot a glance at cam. God, he looked good. Yep, he definitely loved him. Cam looked back at Shane and smiled. Shane quickly looked back at Hunter and Dustin.

"Oh, This is great! What about a double date with Blake and me." Tori suggested.

"Good idea. We could go to the movies. "Blake said excited about the idea.

"Yeah but not tonight. Hunter still needs his rest." Dustin said looking at Hunter who just yawned.

" Dustin, I'm fine!" Hunter protested.

"Yeah, whatever dude." Dustin said not really paying attention to what Hunter had just said.

" Dude, I really start wondering what I see in you." Hunter said teasing his boyfriend.

"I can answer that: my beautiful brown eyes." Dustin shot back. Cam, Shane, Tori and Blake started laughing. Hunter stuck his tong out.

" Alright, then we'll go tomorrow night." Tori said.

"That's fine by me." Dustin replied.

"Good. Hunter and I will pick you up round six." Blake told Tori and Dustin.

"Fine by us." Tori and Dustin replied.

"But for now I and Dustin are of to the race track if anyone needs us. What about dinner tonight? To celebrate that I and Dustin are together?" Hunter suggested. The other all agreed and Hunter would pick them up tonight. They left. The other smiled. The racetrack. They knew that that was just an excuse to go make out somewhere. The other four decided to stay at Ninja Ops. Cam went to work on the computer but he couldn't focus. He kept thinking about Shane. He loved him for a while now but he wasn't sure if Shane returned his feeling. There was one way to find out and Cam had a brilliant plan.

" Somebody up for sparring?" He asked. Blake and Tori shook their heads. They were sitting at the couch holding each other both not really wanted to get up. That went well.

" Shane?" He asked. Please say yes, please say yes...

"Fine. " He stood up from the ground were he was sitting. Cam's plan was working. Shane followed him to one of the training rooms of Ninja Ops. They stood a way a few feet from each other and started sparring. They did well. Cam decided to continue for a while before he tried his plan. He tackled Shane who quickly recovered and stood up a few feet from Cam. This looked like the perfect time for his plan. He pretended to attack again and tripped. Like he expected Shane caught him. He fell heavily against Shane who didn't seem to eager to let go. His arms laid loosely around Cam's waist. Cam looked up in Shane's eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on Shane's. Shane didn't push him away that was a good sign. Shane's brains needed a few seconds to register what was happening. He felt Cam's hands on his back sliding under his shirt, stroking his back. Shane tightened his grip on Cam and pulled his body against his. He slid his tongue in Cam's mouth. His hand travelled down Cam's hands and rested on his hips. They parted. Cam pulled out Shane's shirt and ran his fingers over Shane's muscular chest. Shane bent forward kissing Cam again. Cam's hands were still on Shane's chest softly touching the skin. Shane moaned softly.

Tori and Blake were still sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing except sometime kissing.

"They are sparring for the last two hours now." Blake stated. Tori laughed.

"You actually think they're sparring don't you?" she looked at her boyfriend who shot her a weird glance.

"Yeah, what else would they be doing?" he asked her.

"Call this female intuition but I think they love each other." Tori replied.

"Like in Dustin and Hunter love each other?" He asked shocked.

" Exactly." She answered. She looked at Blake who still looked shocked and laughed. At that moment Cam and Shane entered.

"How was the sparring?" Tori asked trying to hold back laughter.

" fantastic!" Shane said smiling.

"You must be tired." Blake added. Tori winked at him. He rolled his eyes. Seem like Tori was right... again.

"Very." Cam replied smiling. He shot a quick glance at Shane and started working on his computer again. Shane was looking over his shoulder. He whispered something in Cam's ear who shot him an annoyed look. Shane just started laughing. Blake looked at Tori who was smiling satisfied at him. Her female intuition was right. If Cam and Shane weren't together before the were now. Blake pulled Tori against him and kissed her. After that they looked at Shane and Cam. They saw how Shane subtle touched Cam while cam shot him annoyed looks but Shane didn't seem to mind much about that. At some point cam left to the kitchen with Shane not far behind him. About a quarter later they returned both smiling their lips a little swollen. Tori and Blake decided to wisely shut up about it. If Shane and cam were ready they would tell them. Blake and Tori stayed at Ninja Ops the rest of the afternoon since Hunter had Tori's van. She hoped that they would return from the "racetrack" soon. Finally a few hours and a few disappearances from Shane and Cam Hunter and Dustin returned. Dustin was wearing Hunter's crimson shirt while Hunter was wearing Dustin's yellow.

"Ready to go?" Hunter asked. His arm laid around Dustin's shoulder while Dustin was slightly leaning back against him. Blake and Tori stood up walking over to them.

"Wait a sec." Cam spoke. They looked at Cam. Shane took place next to Cam and laid his arm around cam's waist. Tori looked surprised. They were gonna tell them already. Dustin and hunter seemed to get where it was all about. They smiled.

" Welcome in the family." Dustin said joking. He walked over to them and hugged them. The rest did the same.

"So does that mean that I'm the only straight guy around here?" Blake joked.

"Lucky for me you are." Tori replied. She wrapped her arms around Blake's neck. The others started laughing.

"So what about that dinner?" Cam finally asked.

"Yeah, now we can make it a double celebration." Dustin said excited.

"Great idea!" Hunter looked tenderly at his boyfriend. "Well let's get going then!"

They left to the restaurant. They had a wonderful evening chatting about everything, joking, laughing, drinking and just had fun. After that they went separated ways. Blake went with Tori to her place while Dustin and Hunter went to Hunter's place. Cam and Shane returned to Ninja Ops.

**Now**

-------

" Alright I'm done." Cam finally spoke. Shane smiled. He kissed him gently, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So far for chapter 3. read and review!!!!!! :-D_


	4. Hunter turns evilagain: Part 1

_Hey, here's chapter 4._

_Bluegirl90: _More Tori/Blake it is (In this chapter not so much but we'll try to do more of it in next chapters)

_Thanks to all the others loyal readers of this story and to the new readers. :-D Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Here goes!! :-D_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dustin, Hunter, Shane, Tori and Blake were hanging out at Storm Chargers. They were considering of going on a triple date. They were all happy for each other that they found the person they truly loved. At that moment their morphers beeped. It was sensei to tell them that there was a monster attacking the city again. Cam was already there and he needed their help. Shane told sensei that they were on their way. They headed outside and searched for a spot where they could morph. When they finally found an alley, they morphed and streaked of to help Cam. When they arrived there they saw that Cam had trouble controlling the monster. Blake and Hunter went over to help him. The windrangers tried to reach them but where stopped by kelzacks. The monster pushed Cam away and captured Blake and Hunter. The kelzacks disappeared. Tori, Dustin and Shane ran over to Cam. They all de-morphed.

"Hey Cam, are you alright?" Shane asked worried. He helped him up and held one arm around Cam's waist for support.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The monster got Blake and Hunter." Cam said.

"Is Lothor after them again? Dude, That's like the tenth time already!" Dustin yelled out frustrated. Why always Blake and Hunter? Dustin groaned.

"Yeah! When is he gonna give up?" Tori said mad. When lothor had kidnapped Blake and Hunter the first time.(a/n return of thunder) She had been so worried. She loved him ever since. They headed back to Ninja ops so that Cam could locate their position.

"Yes! I found them!" Cam yelled out. The others were at his side in an instant.

"Oh great! They're in Lothor's spaceship! The only ones who know to get in there are Blake and Hunter! And what do ya know they're the ones who are captured! " Dustin said frustrated. The others groaned. Now they had to figure out a way to get in there.

**At Lothor's spaceship **

**----------------------------**

"Well, Well two helpless little Thunderrangers" Lothor said mocking.

"At my sign we start fighting and try to get the hell out of here." Blake whispered to Hunter.

" Alright but if something goes wrong just keep going okay?" Hunter whispered back. He had a feeling that this wasn't gonna work.

"Okay. Now!" Blake yelled. They started batteling the kelzacks near them. Blake made it to the exit but Hunter wasn't so lucky.

"Blake, get out of here!" He yelled. One of them had to get out of here. If he had to choose between himself and his brother he would definitely choose his brother.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Blake yelled back. Hunter would never leave him so he wasn't going anywhere. Hunter fought his way to Blake.

"Just go! Tell Dustin I love him. Everything's gonna be alright." He smiled encouraging at Blake. Hunter started battling the kelzacks again. He kept them away from Blake. When he was sure that Blake was gone he gave up. He knew that it was hopeless even if he could morph. There were just to many of them.

**At the beach **

**-----------------**

Blake fell on the sand. He stood up quickly and headed of to Ninja Ops. Shane, Cam, Dustin and Tori were trying to figure out a way to get in the spaceship which wasn't exactly going well.

"Guys, some one just entered Ninja Ops. Go check it out." Cam ordered them. They went to check it and found Blake in the hallway.

" Blake!" Tori yelled. She ran over to him ,kissed him and hugged him not wanting to let go. She looked at him with tears in her eyes glad that he was alright.

"Tor, you might wanna be careful." Shane warned her.

"Don't worry guys. I'm not evil or anything." Blake said smiling. He really loved Tori. Ever since the first time he met her which was when he was evil. He had always liked her a lot.

" Where's Hunter?" Dustin asked worried.

"He's still in the spaceship." Blake answered.

"You left him there!?" Dustin yelled at Blake.

"Yeah but..." Dustin interrupted Blake immediately.

"How could you leave him there? He's your brother!" Dustin stormed off.

" Dustin! Wait!" Blake yelled after him but it was to late. Dustin had a point. He shouldn't have left Hunter there.

"Why did you leave Hunter there anyway?" Shane asked.

"I had no other choice." Blake answered. "You think I like leaving my brother there? You know, the last thing he said to me was Tell Dustin I love him!" Blake said getting mad.

"We believe you." Tori said trying to calm Blake down. Blake laid his arm around Tori's shoulder and sighed deep.

"I'll go find Dustin and talk to him." Shane offered. "Blake, don't worry everything is gonna be alright." He added. Shane left.

"Come one. Let's go to Cam." Tori offered. She kissed Blake again and joined cam in the main room.

**At the spaceship **

**-----------------------**

The kelzacks dragged Hunter back to Lothor.

"Trying to escape, are we?" He said looking down on Hunter.

"Sir, Navy thunder rangers escaped." Zurgane reported.

"This is great. Why can't anything go according to my plan for once." Lothor sighed. Every time he tried something it went wrong. "Well then we have to do it with one ranger. Prepare the beam." He ordered.

"Oh goodie, I like beams!" Marah yelled out excited. "What kinda beam is it?" she asked confused.

"Never mind." Lothor sighed. He really wondered what to do with his two nieces.

**Back at the beach **

**----------------------**

Dustin sat down on the sand. Maybe he was a bit to hard for Blake. After all Hunter and Blake were brothers.

"Yo yellow wind ranger." A voice behind him called. Dustin quickly stood up and saw Hunter standing there.

" Hunter?"

"Yeah and how the hell do you know my name?" Hunter yelled at Dustin. This was way to familiar for Dustin. Hunter once again turned evil. Dustin shook his head. This so couldn't be happening.

"Don't you remember?" Dustin asked.

" Remember what?" He shot back.

"Blake, Shane, Tori, Cam, us, our night at the beach." He asked hoping it would work.

"No! And you're not messing with my head again." Hunter morphed and started attacking Dustin. Dustin blocked the punches as good as he could but Hunter was to strong for him. He decided not to morph because he didn't want to hurt him. He loved him to much. Hunter threw Dustin back in the sand. Dustin looked at Hunter.

"Why don't you morph?" He yelled.

" Because I don't want to hurt you." He replied. He clutched his side and stood back up as he saw Hunter approaching him again.

"Fine by me." Hunter started attacking Dustin again. He hit Dustin in the ribs several times. Dustin had enough of it and kicked Hunter hard in the stomach. Hunter fell to the ground. Dustin pinned him to the ground and tried to make him remember everything.

"Come one Hunter think." Dustin begged.

"No!" He pushed Dustin of him and started attacking him again.

Shane was looking for Dustin. He had already checked Storm Chargers and the race track but didn't found him. He decided to go check the beach. There was a spot were they always went when they needed to think. Shane was right. He found Dustin. The only problem was that he was fighting Hunter, unmorphed. "Guys, you might wanna come to the beach. We have a problem." He spoke through his morpher. Shane morphed and waited for the other rangers. Within a few seconds they were at his side.

"Man, that doesn't look good." Blake said. He ran over to them.

Dustin fell to the ground. He had no more power left to fight. But still he didn't want to morph. He breathed heavily. Hunter grabbed Dustin around his throat and lifted him from the ground.

" Hunter, please!" Dustin begged. At that moment Blake kicked Hunter in the chest. He flew backwards and lost his grip on Dustin. Shane pointed his hawkblaster at Hunter and hit him full in the chest.

"No!" Dustin yelled. Hunter hit the ground. He started remembering things. Pieces of his evening with Dustin. He looked at Dustin who was running to him.

" Dustin... stay away... from me." Hunter yelled at him. He quickly streaked of before Dustin could reach him. Dustin sank to the ground. He was exhausted and sore. The good part was that Hunter started remembering things. The other rangers ran over to Dustin.

" Dustin, are you alright?" Tori asked worried. He didn't look good at all. His side was bleeding hard. His ribs were bruised and his face was all covered in blood.

"No, I have to find Hunter. He started remembering things." He tried to stand up but fell. Shane caught him.

"Let's get you back to Ninja Ops. You're way to weak for anything right now. You need rest." Blake said. He sighed deep. How could Hunter do something like that to the one person he truly loved? Tori looked at Blake. He seemed to take the whole thing hard. She took Blake's hand in her own and gave him a everything-is-gonna-be-alright smile.

"No, I don't! Let me go!" Dustin started to get mad.

"Fine but don't tell we didn't warn you." Shane let go of Dustin. Dustin took a step but fell to the ground. Shane lifted Dustin from the ground.

"Ninja Ops it is." Shane said satisfied.

"Fine we'll go to Ninja Ops." Dustin said not to happy about the fact that the others were right. He was to weak. Cam teleported them back.

**At ninja Ops **

**-----------------**

Some time later Blake, Tori, Shane, Cam and Dustin were sitting ,in Dustin's case lying, at Ninja Ops. Cam had taken care of Dustin's wounds which still looked pretty bad.

"You guys, we still need to find Hunter." Dustin said concerned.

"We? Your not going anywhere! Your to exhausted! Besides those wounds look pretty bad. No, Tori, Cam, and me will try to find him. Blake you stay here." Shane ordered. Tori, Cam and Shane left the room. Everyone knew it was better that Blake didn't came. He would never want to hurt him but if Hunter didn't listen then that was exactly what they had to do even if they don't like it. And they needed some one to make sure that Dustin didn't went away searching Hunter on his own. They knew Dustin couldn't take much more. Dustin laid in the bed his eyes closed thinking about their night at the beach. After a few minutes Blake broke the silence.

"Why didn't you morph?" He asked.

"Dude, I didn't want to hurt him. I love him to much. He wasn't himself, I know that. Lothor did this to him and he's going to pay if I ever find a way to get out of here." Dustin said frustrated. "Speaking of Lothor, why did you leave him there?" Dustin asked Blake. He knew he didn't exactly gave him much chance to explain earlier.

"I didn't have a choice !He told me to leave and that he would be fine! He's my brother it hurts me as much as it hurts you. I regret that I left him there! Why does everybody think that I liked leaving him there to die or get evil again?" Blake explained mad. He knew Lothor wasn't gonna kill Hunter of him. They could be of good use later on. The rest knew that too. Lothor wasn't gonna give up until he captured Blake and Hunter and turned them evil once and for all.

"Whoa dude, I believe you okay, don't get mad at me." Dustin comforted Blake. "And I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I guess I sorta freaked out."

"Don't worry about that. That's already forgotten and forgiven." Blake smiled at Dustin.

" Thanks, dude." Dustin answered smiling back.

"Ya know, my brother really loves you! There's not one moment when he's not thinking of

you. The last thing he said to me before I left was: Tell Dustin I love him and that everything's gonna be alright. " Blake told Dustin remembering Hunter's last words.

"He did?" Dustin asked smiling but with pain in his hart.

"Yeah, he did!" Blake replied. He felt like he was going to cry. So did Dustin. Lucky for them

Tori just entered the room. They looked hopefully at her. She shook her head.

"No sign of him!" She said. She looked at the defeated faces in front of her. "Blake, Sensei wants us to go home and rest. You go home with me so you won't be alone there. Dustin, you have to stay here. You're not fully recovered and Sensei thinks if he sent you home alone you'll do stupid things." Tori explained. Dustin groaned. He could barely stand! What the hell could he do then?

"Okay Tor, I'll be right there." Blake said. "If you need anything Shane, Cam and Sensei are here and you have Tori's phone number and my cell phone number." Blake said to Dustin. He flashed him a quick smile. "Don't worry , we'll find him."

"Whauw, You're pretty concerned about me!" Dustin joked. Of course his friends cared about him.

"Well I've got to look after my brothers boyfriend for him, don't I?" Blake shot back with a smile.

"Thanks dude." Dustin answered. This time more serious. Blake winked at him.

"No problem, now get some rest, we'll go look for Hunter tomorrow." Blake told him

"Okay goodnight" Dustin wished Blake and Tori.

"Goodnight" They wished back.

**The next morning **

**-----------------------**

The Rangers were gathering in the main room when Dustin came in. He was wondering when

they were going to look for Hunter when he was greeted by Blake and Shane.

"Good morning." They both greeted him at the same time.

"Morning." He answered still half asleep. His friends were all there. They smiled at him.

"Okay Rangers you go and find Hunter, Cam and Dustin will try to trace him down from him." Sensei spoke.

"What? Sensei, I want to go look for Hunter to! He's still is my boyfriend, you know?" Dustin said disappointed that he couldn't go with him. He knew he was from not much use anyway but he still wanted to go with them. "What if he doesn't recognizes them yet?" He protested.

"Dustin, I don't want you to go with them. We do not know in what condition that he is in or in what condition we will find him." Sensei held on to his order.

"But sensei ..." Dustin tried again.

"No Dustin, it is best if you stay here!" Sensei interrupted him. The others were already of to find Hunter. Dustin was having difficulty holding his mind with the trace. He was having a few idea's of where Hunter could be. There was Storm Chargers, the garage and the beach they went to on their date. That was the first thing he remembered so that was the place were he would most likely be. After a while he was sick and tired of being inside so he tried to escape but twice in a row he got snapped by Sensei and Cam. He decided to try one last time. He said he needed to go to the toilet.. Strangely enough it worked. He hurried to the beach and he was right, Hunter was there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So what did ya think??_


	5. Hunter turns eveilagain: part2

_Hey, sorry it took so long but my friend is finally back so we can work on our story again!! Hope you think this chapter was worth waiting for._

Tricky storm: _Thanks...I think._

_CamFan4Ever and Jorgitosbabe thanks for reviewing._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them although I really wished I owned the guys especially Dustin and Hunter ;-) _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**At the beach**

For a few minutes he just looked at Hunter trying to see if he was still evil. He looked normal but you knew never for sure. He decided to take a chance.

"Hey!" He yelled over to Hunter.

"Dustin, don't come near me I'm dangerous" He yelled back not looking at Dustin but he recognized his voice. Dustin, as stubborn as he is, walked over to Hunter having faith in the fact that he might be able to get hunter back. He sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Hunter.

"Terrible, I hurt my friends and betrayed them and you." He told Dustin with his face to the sea not giving Dustin one look.

"Hunter, look at me. You were not you then. You didn't do that, Lothor did. What do you remember so far?" Dustin comforted his boyfriend.

"My brother, Tori, Shane, Cam, the Power Rangers, Sensei,... us, our night at the beach and what happened before Lothor manipulated my mind." He answered still looking at sea.

Dustin lifted his hand to Hunter's chin and pulled his head towards his own face. He wanted to give him a soft kiss but Hunter pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I might hurt you again!" Hunter said but this time looking at Dustin.

"Why are you blaming yourself?" He asked Hunter .

"Because it was me that was doing all of those things, I'm a Power Ranger I should be able to fight it." He answered him a little disappointed in himself.

"Yeah but Lothor still controlled your mind. It might have been your body that was doing all of those things but in our mind it wasn't you." He tried to comfort Hunter.

"I know that but still I believe that somewhere I knew what I was doing." he answered his boyfriend trying really hard not to cry.

"You know what, if you won't believe me then lets get you to Ninja Ops and let Blake or Sensei try to talk some sense into you!" Dustin said almost giving up trying to help Hunter with his problem.

"No they will be mad at me!" Hunter said trying to find an excuse not to go back to Ninja Ops.

"No they won't, why would they be mad at you, they will say exactly the same as I just did. Dustin pushed Hunter. "Now are you going peacefully back to Ninja Ops or am I going to have to drag you there with violence."

"All right, I'll go." Hunter obeyed.

****

**At Lothor's spaceship**

Lothor looked at the scene from his spaceship. This wasn't going well and he knew it. He should've taken that navy ranger. That love between yellow and crimson is just to strong.

"Damn, that yellow ranger." Lothor cursed. "Zurgane, prepare another beam and this time make it strong!" Lothor snapped at him.

"Yes, sir." Zurgane bowed and quickly did as he was told.

Meanwhile Dustin and Hunter were walking back to Ninja Ops when Hunter felt a heavy headache which made him fall on his knees clutching his head.

"Are you alright?" Dustin asked worried.

"No, There's just something bugging me." He replied standing up.

"What?" Dustin asked.

"You!" Hunter yelled while attacking Dustin again. It took Dustin a few seconds to realise what was happening. he was know to be very slow. When he finally seemed to get that Hunter was punching the shit out of him, he came to a logical conclusion Hunter was evil again. Dustin reacted quickly, which was a little unusual for him, and kicked him in the stomach so at least he could stand up. Dustin stood a few feet from Hunter who was still on the ground. He wanted to help him but he knew he couldn't. It would only make things worse. He waited patiently till Hunter was standing up and attacking him again. he defended himself the best he could but had to discover that sensei was right: he was to weak. His powers were taking off. soon his vision became blurry. He fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

**At Ninja Ops**

Cam and sensei were still trying to pinpoint Hunter's exact location which wasn't going well. Cam thought it was weird that it took Dustin so long so he went to check and noticed that Dustin had managed to sneak out without him or his father knowing him. He reported the news to his dad who wasn't exactly happy about that. Dustin was way to weak for anything right now. After that fight with Hunter he had lost a lot of his energy but somewhere sensei knew that Dustin would probably succeed at sneaking out. His love for Hunter was so much stronger then anything he or Cam could imagine. They both knew that Dustin wasn't gonna give up on Hunter just like that.

"Cam, try to track down the signal of Dustin's morpher. That might lead us to Hunter." His father ordered. They both knew that it was easier to track down Dustin since it was Cam who made the morphers. At that time the others entered. Everyone was tired since they had streaked through town like a dozen of times and hadn't found a thing.

"Hey, where's Dustin?" Tori asked.

"Where do you think?" Cam replied.

"He went to look for Hunter." Shane guessed.

"How did you know?" Cam asked sarcastic.

"It was obvious, I mean I would do the same for you and the other way around an so would Blake and Tori for each other." Shane looked Cam directly in the eye while Blake and Tori nodded their agreement.

"Guys, I tracked down Dustin's signal to a cave near the sea." Cam reported.

"Alright but for our safety, let's morph." Blake suggested.

**In the cave**

Dustin woke up and noticed he was tied up. At the farest corner of the cave he saw Hunter who was still fully morphed slashing with his Thunderstaff into thin air. It seemed like he was practising. He didn't notice that Dustin was looking at him.

"Dude, what are you planning on doing?" Dustin yelled at him.

"You'll see but when I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never met me." Hunter threatened.

"If you think you can scare me then you're seriously wrong, dude." Dustin screamed back at him. Hunter laughed and turned around. Dustin tried to get loose. Since his hands were tied up behind his back, Hunter couldn't see what he was doing. Hunter had tied him up pretty good but finally he seemed to get some movement in the ropes. Hunter still wasn't paying attention to him so he untied his feet to slowly getting up, sneaking behind Hunter. He tackled Hunter from behind. Hunter stood up and punched Dustin full in the chest. This time Dustin fell to the ground. He saw Hunter walking over to him. Dustin kicked Hunter who flew backwards. Dustin stood up and watched Hunter crawling to get up himself.

"You annoying little brat." Hunter yelled at him as he found his balance. He pulled out his Thunderstaff and slowly walked over to Dustin. Dustin decided to morph since he knew he didn't have any other option. He pulled out his Ninja sword and fought Hunter of the best he could, still not trying to hurt the boy he loved the most. Hunter slashed at him while Dustin tried to block the attack the best he could but he couldn't prevent that Hunter hit him a few times. He knew he needed help and he needed it now. Hunter launched another attack at him but Dustin pushed him back.

"I'm getting sick of your behaviour." Dustin yelled at him.

"Ooh yeah and what are you gonna do about it? Punish me?" Hunter mocked. Dustin groaned angry and decided not to play nice anymore. He attacked Hunter with all the power he had left. He knew he shouldn't do that since he was way to weak but he had no other choice. Hunter was surprised by Dustin's sudden outburst and backed away a few steps. Dustin kept slashing and managed to slash the sword out of Hunter's hand. He pushed his own sword against Hunter's throat.

"Nice move but let's see how you handle this." Hunter threatened again but before he could do anything he had a flashback of his date with Dustin on the beach and it hurted like hell.

"What was that?" Hunter asked confused. Dustin backed away a few steps giving Hunter some space. Hunter clutched his head and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Dustin wanted to help Hunter but he couldn't risk getting attacked again. He couldn't take much more. Hunter stood up, looking at Dustin.

"Whatever your doing, make it stop." Hunter begged.

"I'm not doing anything." Dustin replied, looking helplessly at Hunter when another series of groans escaped him.

"These dings I'm seeing, make them go away. Please!" he begged again.

"Those thing you are seeing are your memories!" Dustin told him.

"You mean that we really went to the beach, just you and me? That we really are together?" Hunter asked still really confused. Dustin nodded. Hunter fell to the ground and de-morphed, tears escaping him. He remembered everything again. Dustin himself de-morphed and sat down next to Hunter, hugging him, gently stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry." Hunter sobbed against Hunter's chest.

"Don't worry. It's okay." Dustin comforted him although both knew it wasn't okay. At that moment the other rangers stormed in. All morphed, fully armed and ready to fight.

"Guys, I think we're a little to late." Shane said to the others. They all de-morphed.

"Are you guys alright?" Tori asked worried.

"Yes." "No" Dustin and hunter replied at the same time. Hunter was still crying against Dustin's chest. Blake walked over to him and held Hunter. Dustin walked over to Shane, Tori and Cam.

"Dude, you look terrible." Shane stated.

"I know." Dustin replied.

"Dustin, my father isn't exactly happy with you at the moment." Cam said. Dustin groaned. Great, he really needed a 10 mile run for punishment right now. "He wants to talk to you right away."

"Alright. See ya guys later." He streaked back to Ninja Ops where sensei was already waiting for him.

"Dustin, sit down." He ordered in a gentle voice. Dustin did as he was told looking at sensei.

"You disobeyed my order to stay at Ninja Ops. You should have known better then to go look for Hunter. We did not know what his condition was. You could of get badly hurt or even worse. Since you are the one who brought Hunter back and you need your rest, I will not punish you for this one time." Dustin breathed relieved. "For now, I want you to lay down and rest." Sensei ordered.

"Yes, sensei." Dustin replied. He bowed and left to one of the other rooms were he could rest. A few minutes later the other entered. They had finally convinced Hunter to come back with them. Hunter looked down not daring to look at Sensei.

"Hunter, glad your are back with us." Sensei spoke.

"Thanks. Where's Dustin?" he asked as he didn't saw his boyfriend anywhere.

"He is resting right now. He is exhausted." Sensei informed him. Hunter looked like he was gonna break down in crying again. He walked out of the room. Blake wanted to go after him.

"Blake stop. Give him some time. Now for you four, things are not going well between Dustin and Hunter. You need to bring them back together again." Sensei told them.

"How?" Shane asked. The others thought about it for some time.

"What do you guys say of a camping trip?" Cam asked them, smiling. The others smiled back. Seems like Cam has a plan...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Hope you guys enjoyed it!! What can you expect in the next chapter: More Blake/Tori and Shane/Cam. And will Dustin and Hunter sort out their differences??_


	6. The camping trip:part 1

_Hey,_

_Jorgitosbabe: _Thanks! Keep reading :-D

_CamFan4Ever: _More Shane/Cam although it isn't much! Sorry! :-D

_Bunnychicka: _Thanks! Keep reading! :-D

_Garnetred: _Exactly ;-p

_Sreym: _Thanks! Keep reading! :-D

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
A few days later at Ninja Ops**

Cam, Shane, Tori and Blake were at Ninja Ops. They were making the last preparations for their camping trip. They would meet with Dustin and Hunter in front of ninja Ops in 15 minutes.

"So everyone still remembers the plan?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I create a storm powerful enough to separate Dustin and Hunter from the rest of us." Shane started.

"I make it thunder so that they have to go hide somewhere." Blake continued.

"And I make it rain." Tori finished. Cam nodded

"Very good." Sensei said appearing out of nowhere. "Now go and have fun."

"Right sensei." They replied. They bowed and walked out starting to load all of their stuff into Tori's van.

"You sure you told them it was today?" Tori asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Blake answered irritated. Shane checked his watch. They were already half an hour late.

"You don't think something happened to them, do you?" Tori asked worried.

"Let's hope not." Cam replied. Finally another quarter later Hunter's car pulled up besides Tori's van

"Sorry, I overslept." Dustin apologized, smiling sheepish at them. Hunter rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother. Everyone noticed that Hunter and Dustin still didn't seem to talk to each other. That started yesterday. Nobody knew why and didn't ask about it either. This surely made their plan more difficult but they had faith in it.

"Hey bro, everything okay?" Blake asked.

"I guess so." Hunter replied, looking at Dustin all the time. Blake could see an expression of guilt. But that wasn't exactly anything new.

"Dude, you can't ignore him forever, you know?" Blake told him.

"Oh yes I can. Watch me." Hunter didn't gave in. Blake sighed. Everyone knew that both Hunter and Dustin were very stubborn. They saw that Dustin was talking to Shane, Cam and Tori. Dustin was laughing at something that Shane just said while Tori shot him a glare and Cam was trying to hold back laughter.

"See, he looks like he's already over me." Hunter said sounding a little depressed. Blake sighed.

" Alright guys. Let's go!" Blake yelled.

"We'll go with my van." Tori offered.

"I take my car just in case something happens." Hunter told him. No way he was letting his car here. The others nodded. Shane, Cam and Blake drove with Tori while Dustin drove with Hunter since his stuff was in Hunter's car. All the ride they didn't speak while Cam, Shane, Blake and Tori were discussing their plan and making sure they thought of everything. After a two hour drive they arrived and started unloading all their stuff. Blake walked over to his brother.

"So, did you even talk to Dustin?" Blake asked.

"No, and if he wants to talk, he'll have to start a conversation himself." Hunter told him.

" Probably he thinks just the same."

"Maybe. Anyway I'm staying as far away from him as I can." Hunter said. Blake chuckled. Not according to their plan plus the fact that they had rented three not so big tents but Hunter and Dustin didn't knew that.

"Let's go explore the woods." Cam suggested. Their plan could begin but it was gonna be very difficult since Hunter and Dustin were ignoring each other completely and walking both at the other end of their friends. (a/n Hunter,Blake,Tori,Cam,Shane,Dustin ) Hunter was looking at the surroundings.

"Blake, Change of plan. We start with the thunder. Try to hit a tree and make sure that falls between Hunter and Dustin and us. Shane and Cam know. I'll give the signal." Tori whispered in Blake's ear, not wanting Hunter to hear any of it. Blake nodded. The only problem was to get Hunter and Dustin in front of the others. Cam guided them to a small path. They pushed Hunter and Dustin in front of them, staying a few feet behind them. Dustin was walking a little in front of Hunter, not really carring if he went the wrong way or not. Tori nodded to Blake. a lighting shot through the air, hitting a tree. Everybody stood frozen at their spot. Shane, Cam, Blake and Tori pretending to be surprised. But something went wrong. If Dustin wasn't gonna move the tree was gonna fall on top of him.

"Dustin look out." Hunter screamed. He pushed Dustin out of the way which made them both fall on the ground, just at that moment the tree his the ground.

" Thanks, dude you saved m life." Dustin said shocked from what had just happened. Without Hunter or Dustin noticing, the others streaked off.

"Oh great! Now it's starting to rain to. Come one let's go find a place were we can hide out." Hunter said. He helped Dustin up and they ran forward not knowing where they were running. They could feel the wind increasing while lighting lit up the sky again.

"Wait! What about the others?" Dustin yelled above the wind.

" They'll be fine! Come one!" Hunter yelled back. Because of the rain the ground was starting to become mud while lighting kept lighting up the sky. Finally they found a cave. They carefully entered and hoped it wasn't a cave from a bear or a wolf or something like that. Both were extremely soaked. Dustin sat against the wall. Another thunder made the sky light up Hunter walked back outside. Dustin knew what he was gonna do.

"Dude, come back! That's dangerous!" He yelled at him.

" Dustin, I'm a thunder ranger for a reason so I can handle this." Hunter yelled back. Dustin knew that was true but still it was dangerous. Hunter could get hurt and he didn't want that to happen.

"Yeah, but still..." Dustin continued.

" Dustin, shut up! I know what I'm doing." Hunter replied irritated.

"Fine have it your way." Dustin said coldly. He watched as Hunter seemed to absorb the thunder with his hands. For a few seconds a bright light surrounded hunter and then it all stopped except for the rain and the storm, he couldn't control that.

"Told you it would work." Hunter said satisfied. Dustin glared at him.

Meanwhile the others were back at their tents. They had put up two of the three since they knew that Dustin and Hunter wouldn't return for the night or rather they hoped. They were gathered in one of the tents, chatting as they heard the storm making the leaves rustle. Suddenly the thunder stopped.

"What the...?" Shane said. Blake hit himself at his for head.

"Of course, Hunter can make the thunder stop!" The others groaned. They knew they forgot something, lucky they couldn't control the rain or the storm. For another hour they chatted and then decided to get some sleep. Shane and Cam went back to their own tent.

Blake wrapped Tori in his arms and kissed her gently, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Tori softly moaned but pushed Blake away.

"Not here. Shane and Cam can hear us." She whispered a little out of breath from the kiss.

"Not with this storm." Blake whispered back, leaning in kissing her again. This time Tori didn't push them away. She ran her fingers over Blake's chest which made him moan. They both got undressed. It was pretty cold but neither of them cared. They continued what they started.

Shane straddled Cam kissing him hungry. Cam immediately pulled him away.

"Not here! Blake and Tori can hear us." He whispered.

"Not with this storm." Shane replied. (a/n sorry to lazy to think of something else.) Cam knew that was true and leaned up, kissing his lover, sliding his tongue in Shane's mouth. Shane sucked it softly. Shane undressed Cam and himself quickly. It was pretty cold but neither of them cared. They continued what they started. (a/n too lazy and to tired.) an hour or so later the two couples were fast asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Crappy chapter, I know. I'm way to tired to make it better. I'm going to bed! ;-)_


	7. The camping trip: part 2

_I'm sorry it took so long to update. Something was wrong with our computer but my dad fixed it plus school started again!!! (screams) We have the same English teacher as last year and I hate him. He's making jokes all the time and they're not even funny!!! And he really can't teach!! The rest of our teachers are okay especially our Dutch teacher. He's cool!! Good thing about school is if it's get boring I just think about my stories trying to come up with new ideas maybe even write them down although I don't think that my teachers are gonna like that much ;-D Anyway: CamFan4Ever, Sreym, Jorgitosbabe and garnetred Thanks for reviewing!! :-D Here goes:_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Hunter entered the cave again. He felt great. He was full of energy. He felt like he could run 10 miles over and over again.

"I love this weather!" Hunter yelled, practicing some kicks and punches.

"I don't." Dustin answered, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Don't tell me your afraid of the thunder." Hunter said unbelievingly.

"Yeah, so what?" Dustin said sounding annoyed and angry.

" Relax." Hunter soothed him, sitting down against the other cave wall looking at Dustin who was visibly shaking from the cold which wasn't weird since their clothes were soaked and it was pretty cold although they were pretty sheltered against the wind. He walked over to Dustin and wrapped his arms around him. Dustin welcomed the heat from Hunter's body and wrapped his own arms around Hunter's waits, leaning his head against Hunter's chest. Hunter pulled away a little.

" Dustin, we need to talk." He said serious. He heard Dustin groan. They both didn't want to but they had to, they had to sort things out.

"Dude, you know I don't blame you for what happened..." He started but got interrupted by Hunter.

"You should." Dustin shot him an annoyed look and continued.

"But to much has happened."

"Yeah but you have to know one thing I really didn't mean to hurt you." Hunter looked down on Dustin who was still shaking a little but he couldn't do more then just hold him.

"I know that." Dustin reassured him. "So how do we continue from here?" He asked although both knew the answerer.

"Isn't there another way?" Hunter asked hopeful. Dustin sadly shook his head. "Alright so we break up so we both have some time to think about everything but we stay friends right?"

He asked. Maybe it was better if they didn't saw each other for a while although that was gonna be difficult since they raced together and with all the sparring and attacks from Lothor. This really didn't make their situation easier.

"Of course we stay friends, dude." Dustin said shocked. "I mean, it's not like we had a huge fight or anything." He reassured Hunter. He wasn't to happy with their situation either.

"That's all I needed to know." Hunter told Dustin. For minutes there was an uneasy silence between them, both lost in thoughts about their relationship which was now just friends.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. It's pretty late." Hunter suggested. They didn't knew the exact time but it was really dark outside. They could see the light of the moon reflecting on pools of rainwater. It was still raining pretty hard and the wind was still pretty strong although less then earlier.

"Yeah we should." Dustin agreed. He rested his head against Hunter's chest. They were still holding each other. Well, it was still cold and they felt safe in each others arms. They were gonna have to miss that for a while. Both hoped it wasn't forever. Hunter kissed Dustin passionate on the lips for the last time. Dustin didn't resist and kissed back. After that they both went asleep.

**The next morning**

Shane woke up and noticed Cam was still sleeping. He couldn't help noticing how cute Cam was when he was asleep and couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss on Cam's lips which woke Cam up immediately.

"Good morning." Cam mumbled still half asleep. Shane smiled and kissed him again. This time more hard and deep.

"I wonder how it's going with Dustin and Hunter." Shane said when they finally parted. They both got dressed and walked outside. The rain and the storm had already stopped. Outside they saw Blake and Tori sitting next to a little fire which they had made.

"Good morning guys!" Tori greeted them cheerfully. They quickly ate some bread which they had brought and started their search for Hunter and Dustin. They knew their was a cave in the neighborhood. They hoped hunter and Dustin were there or else they had to search the whole area which was pretty big.

Dustin opened his eyes and saw that they were still in the cave. Logic of course but he had hoped that everything that had happened last night had just been a bad dream. He carefully crawled out of Hunter's arms and stood up, stretching his stiff limbs.

"Time to go look to the others." He said to himself. Hunter mumbled something back and yawned before standing up and stretching a little. They walked out and ran in to their friends.

"You two alright?" Shane asked a little worried. Hunter and Dustin didn't exactly looked good both were yawning all the time and were dirty.

"Yeah, we're fine." Hunter replied. "We finally got a chance to sort thing things out."

" Really?" Tori asked. They smiled.

"Yeah, we decided to stay friends." Hunter told them. The smiles vanished. This couldn't be real.

"Dudes, let's go back to the camp." Dustin suggested. He grinned at Hunter and ran away.

"Hey!" Hunter yelled behind him and started chasing him. The others didn't move.

" Alright, this is great. Instead that they make up, they break up." Tori exclaimed frustrated.

"Wait, I have an idea. I kick the shit out of Hunter in front of Dustin. Disguised of course. Then Dustin HAS to worry about him and they get back together." Blake babbled.

"Bad plan." Tori replied, glaring at Blake.

"No, it's pretty good..." Shane started but was interrupted by his boyfriend immediately.

"Guys, she's right." He simply said. Blake and Shane groaned.

"You can groan as much as you like, we are nor changing our minds. No violence and that's the end of the story." Cam said firm, looking at angry at Shane and Blake.

"Fine!" Shane and Blake answered, crossing their arms in front of their chest looking like little boys who didn't get what they wanted.

"We should go after them and while we do that we think of another plan." Tori told them. The others nodded.

"Well, looks like it's time for plan B." Blake said.

"What's plan B?" Tori asked surprised. As far as she knew they hadn't had a plan.

"I don't know!" Blake exclaimed, groaning. Shane and Cam started laughing.

"So by any chance do you have another brilliant plan?" Tori asked Cam hopefully. Cam shook his head.

"You know what let's just enjoy the rest of our weekend. They'll get together again. I just know it. They just need some time." Shane told them. They knew Shane was right. The rest of the weekend was spent swimming in the river, long walks down the forest and just having fun. Something had changed between Dustin and Hunter. They talked again and everyone knew it was just a matter of time before Hunter and Dustin found their way back to each other...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The next two chapter should be up in let's say a week. They're already written but not yet typed. Ooh I hate school!!! Gives me even less time!!! _


	8. Monster madness: part 1

_Hey hey hey, found some time to continue and here is the next chapter._

_Bluegirl90: _About the Blake/Tori. We're planning on doing a chapter about how they got together. We're not yet sure when. I'll keep ya informed.

_Jorgitosbabe, garnetred, CamFan4Ever, Sreym and Crimson-ranger thanks for reviewing!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next morning the gang was hanging out at Ninja Ops talking about their crazy camping trip. Cam had already ,before the others came, informed his father about their failed mission. Hunter and Dustin told about the thunder, the storm, the hiding out in the cave and their chat which made the other burst out in laughter. Now the realized that the plan had been completely stupid and that it was about to fail from the beginning. The only good thing was that Hunter and Dustin were at least talking to each other again.

"Dudes, what's so funny about that?" Dustin asked not understanding; as usual.

"I think I know." Hunter said angry. "You guys created the thunder and storm, didn't you?" Hunter crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at the other who didn't dare to meet his gaze.

"Well?" Hunter asked threatening.

"you see..." Blake started but got interrupted by Cam.

"Guys, three monsters are attacking the city." He informed the others.

"Saved by Cam." Blake whispered in Tori's ear. She chuckled softly.

" Alright we split up." Cam told them. They nodded, morphed en streaked of to go save the world again. Shane and Cam took the monster that was at the power plant. They had no problem defeating the monster what so ever. Blake and Tori took the monster that was attacking at the park. Like Shane and Cam they too had no problem defeating it. Hunter and Dustin took the monster that was attacking at the beach. They had a lot of problems with it. Every time they thought they had it under control, it recovered. Hunter stood up again after being hit by the monster for the hundredth time and tried to attack again, giving Dustin some time to recover. Their situation was hopeless. The monster hit Hunter, hard. He flew back a few feet, hitting the ground hard. He de-morphed and stayed on the ground. He was to weak to stand up. The monster aimed again but Dustin stood in front of Hunter, protecting him. The monster shot but Dustin didn't move. The monster shot another few times. Dustin de-morphed but still didn't move. He breathed heavy. The monster aimed his weapon again, laughing evilly. Hunter tackled Dustin right at the moment that the monster shot. The blast flew over them. Hunter stood up again, pulling Dustin with him. He put his arm around Dustin's waist, supporting him. Dustin had his eyes closed leaning heavy against him. Before they could streak away the monster shot again, hitting Dustin's back. Dustin winced in pain, almost falling down. Hunter streaked away, dragging Dustin in his own yellow one.

Along the beach they found a cave (a/n yeah I got something with caves.) Hunter knew he couldn't make it back to Ninja Ops. He sat down on the ground with Dustin in his lap, trying to keep Dustin's back from leaning against something because he knew that was gonna hurt. He should call the others. He tried several times but eh couldn't get through. He found out both their morphers were broke.

"Damn! Why do the have to be broken now." Hunter yelled frustrated. He looked back at Dustin who breathed heavier and heavier every second that passed. Hunter knew that if the others didn't find them soon, Dustin would die.

"I love you. I always have and I always will." Hunter spoke, a few ears escaping him.

"Whoaa, dude..." Dustin started but didn't get much further. He started coughing. Tears welling up in his eyes. Even coughing did hurt.

"Shh, Don't speak." Hunter soothed. He could see sweat forming on Dustin's face. Hunter closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't bare looking at Dustin's pain filled face. He opened his eyes again as he heard Dustin coughing again. Finally Dustin relaxed a little again, closing his eyes again.

"Come one Dustin, don't give up." He said softly, crying. He bend down and gave Dustin a soft kiss on his for head. He sat there a few minutes with Dustin in his arms. He didn't want Dustin to die. A few tears ran down his cheeks. Dustin wiped them away, smiling sadly at him. He too knew if the others didn't find the fast, he was gonna die.

"I ...love... you too." He managed to say before coughing again. Hunter ran his fingers through Dustin's hair, trying to calm him down. Hunter looked at Dustin's body. Hes shirt was ripped and bloody. He could see lot's of scratches, all bleeding. That had to hurt. He gently ran his finger over Dustin's cheek. Hunter tried to smile encouraging but couldn't stop crying. He loved Dustin so. He never felt the same way for anyone like that except for his brother but that was different. Dustin had his eyes closed again and was trying to catch his breath which wasn't working. It was getting already pretty dark outside. He had to get back to Ninja Ops. He tried to lift Dustin who stopped him and shook his head. Hunter understood. It probably hurt to bad which was understandable after what happened. Dustin would give up his life to save Hunter's which he did today. Breaking up had been stupid both knew that. Hunter knew he had hurt Dustin by not talking to him. He wish he only realized that earlier. Now it was probably to late. Dustin was dying and both knew it. Dustin gasped for breath before his breathing stopped. Hunter cried loud and held on to Dustin's lifeless body.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_HE HE HE I'm so evil. Next chapter: Dustin's funeral. Nah, just kidding. You'll see what happens!! Stay tuned._


	9. Monster madness: part 2

_Crimson-Ranger:_ (Screams) Don't worry. He'll live :-D. And what about that story of yours: Coming together. I really really really love that.

_Hehehe alright Dustin doesn't die. In just couldn't let him die._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hunter woke up with a scream. He felt the softness of the matrass underneath him. He realized that he wasn't in the cave anymore: He was back at Ninja Ops. He breathed relieved. They had found them but what about Dustin? He got out of the bed and ran through Ninja Ops, trying to find the others. He found Shane, Cam, Blake and Tori sitting at the table in the kitchen. He stormed in.

"Is he alright? Is he still alive? Where is he? Can I see him?" He babbled.

"Calm down, bro." Blake said, standing up next to his brother and laying his arm around Hunter's shoulder. "He's fine. I'll take you to him." He continued.

"But he's asleep. Try not to wake him." Cam warned. Hunter nodded. Blake guided him to Dustin's room.

"What happened anyway?" Hunter asked. The last thing he knew was that Dustin died but apparently that had only seemed a bad dream. Then what?

"We were still able to track down the signal of your morphers which pointed to that cave. So we went up there and found Dustin awake. He told us that you had fainted just a minute ago. Man, I'm telling you. I was so scared when I saw you lying there." Blake confessed. Meanwhile they had reached Dustin's room. Hunter hugged his brother and thanked him for everything. Blake returned to the others. He sat down on the site of Dustin's bed and took his had in his own. He just sta there for a few minutes, looking at Dustin. Then he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Dustin said still with his eyes closed.

" Dustin, you're wake!" Hunter yelled surprised.

"Yeah, I've been for a few hours now. I just pretended to sleep. This was the only way to escape a giant lecture from Cam and probably the others too." Dustin said opening his eyes, sitting up and grinning at Hunter

"Why?" Hunter asked not understanding.

"Well, when we arrived here, they took you to a different room. So when Cam was ready bandaging up my wounds and was gone I went to search for you but I collapsed from pain so I pretended to have fainted or something. Anyway Shane carried me back to this room and here we are now." Dustin concluded his story. Hunter chuckled softly. Typical his boyfriend. Well actually ex-boyfriend. Alright their situation was just way to confusing. It seemed like Dustin was reading his mind.

"So did you man it when you said you loved me?" Dustin asked blushing a little.

"Yeah, I did. Like I said I always have and I always will." Hunter said, leaning down to kiss Dustin softly.

"Now I think you should rest some more." Hunter ordered after the kiss and pushed Dustin back down on the bed. Dustin groaned but closed his eyes only to open them again after a few seconds.

"What about you? Don't you need your rest?" Dustin asked, smiling at Hunter and motioned to Hunter to lay down next to him Hunter did and took Dustin in his arms, careful not to hurt him. Dustin sighed happy ,closed his eyes and rested his head against Hunter's chest. Hunter was happy. He had the boy he loved so much in his arms again. Hunter leaned down and softly pressed a kiss on Dustin's for head but that wasn't what Dustin had in mind. He caught Hunter's lips for a more passionate kiss which Hunter didn't resist and kissed him back. He loved Dustin and that wasn't gonna change. No matter what. After the kiss they both closed their eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Meanwhile the other were still sitting in the kitchen.

"So do you think they're gonna get back together?" Tori asked. When Blake returned she had took place on Blake's lap where she was still sitting. Blake had his arms around Tori's waist for support.

"Yeah, I think so." Blake answered smiling at Tori.

"I agree." Shane said..

"Hold your horses. It's not sure that they are gonna get back together." Cam said crushing their hope.

"I have a feeling they will." Shane argued.

"Me too." Blake and Tori asked at exact the same time. They smiled at each other before making out for several minutes. Cam sighed and shook his head. He too had a feeling that Dustin and Hunter would get back together. He looked at Shane. If thy ever would break up, he would be totally lost. He couldn't imagine living without him anymore. Shane seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled softly. One of those I-love-you-so-much smiles which made Cam melt...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So?? Next chapter Hunter invites Dustin over_.


	10. Together again

_I FINALLY succeeded in typing this chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I was busy on my other story and I have new ideas for new stories but that'll have to wait. Thanks everyone for reviewing. That really means a lot to me and my friend. Enough with the whining and on with the story._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The gang was training at Ninja Ops. Well, not everyone. Cam wouldn't let Dustin. His wounds were still to bad. So he was sitting on the couch reading a motocross magazine for the tenth time already, waiting for his botfriend and friends to finsih their training which seemd to be taking hours hile it only were two. A normal trainin session took something like three hours so he had to wait another hour. He sighed and rested his head against the couch. He really wanted to train with them but his wounds still hurt. The wound on his back was the worst. Everytime he leaned against something it hurt like hell. His other wounds were healing nicely. It did itch like hell but he couldn't scratch becaues then it would start bleeding again. He had a few bruises on his face but that wasn't bad. Cam had managed to fix their morphers very quickly. He didn't even got mad at them for trashing it which was unusual but they had all been worried about them. Finally the others returned. Hunter immediatly sat down next to him, laying his arm around his shoulder.

"Dude, you smell." Dustin said before leaning in and kissing Hunter softly.

"Yeah, ever tried training with Shane before?" he replied.

"Hey, don't blame me for having a good condition." Shane joked.

"A good condition? Right!" Cam replied, kissing Shane hard, stealing his breath. Shane panted.

"That... wasn't... fair." He said, trying to catch his breath. The others burst out laughter.

"So, what do you say about coming to my apartment tonight?" Hunter whispered in Dustin's ear.

"I'd love to." Dustin replied

"Good. At eight?" Dustin nodded. Hunter pressed a quick kiss on Dustin's lip.

"I'm going. See ya tonight." He whispered to Dustin. "Bye guys!" he yelled at the others.

**Later that night **

**--------------------**

Dustin was slightly nervous. Knowing Hunter, he would've planned something. He didn't know wht to wear and decided to go with his favourite blue jeans and a yellow shirt. Then he left to Hunter's apartment, growing more nervous with the minute. He arrived at the apartment and noticed the curtens were closed. He knocked on the door. Hunter opened immediatly, handing him a beautiful red rose.

"Thanks." Dustin siad, blushing a little. Hunter chuckled and pulled his lover in for a soft kiss, closing the door. After the kiss, Hunter guided Dustin to the living room. Dustin gasped. Hunter had decorated the living room with lots of candles. All were lit, an orange glow reflecting through whole the livng room.

"You like it?" Hunter asked nervously. He had been figuring out what to do to surprise Dustin the entire day and came up with this. He cooked Dustin's favourite dinner. Lucky that was spagetthi (a/n think I didn't spell it right) which was not so difficult to make. He wasn't exactly that good of a cook.

"Dude..." Dustin said full admiration. Hunter leaned in for another kiss. Dustin deepened the kiss by pushing his body against Hunter's. Hunter's hands wrapped around Dustin's waist. Dustin pullel away, panting. Hunter tenderly brushed some hair out of Dustin's eyes.

"Come one." He said. They sat down on the couch. Hunter held Dustin in his arms. Dustin curled up against hunter. They sat like that for a couple of minutes, just listening to the music.

"I cooked us something." Hunter said, standing up and pulling Dustin with him.

"You cooked?" dustin asked sheepish. Hunter chuckled. Both could come up with a few occasions were Hunter messed up big time. They made their way to the kitchen ,which too was fully decorated with candles, and sat down. They ate the spagetthi, mostly feeding each other and kissing between bites. After that they moved back to the couch. They talked about everything that had happened between them.

---------------

_Took my hand  
Touched my heart  
Held me close  
You were always there  
By my side  
Night and day  
Through it all  
Maybe come what may  
Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Overcaught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
_----------------------

Hunter held his hand out to Dustin who looked asking at him but then understood and took Hunter's hand. Hunter pulled Dustin close. He rested his arms lously around Dustin's waist. Dustin laid his arms around Hunter's neck and rested his head against Hunter's chest.

----------------------

_This love is  
It's unmistakeable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why  
This love is unbreakable_

---------------------------

Dustin stared in Hunter's beautiful blue eyes which were filled with love. Hunter looked back, a small smile on his lips.Dustin leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Hunter's lips, wiping away the smile. Then he rested his head back agains Hunter's chest.

---------------------------

_Shared the laughter  
Shared the tears  
We both know  
We'll go on from here  
Cause together we are strong  
In my arms  
That's where you belong  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine_

---------------------------------

They slowed at the soft tones of the music, moving in circles. Dustin had his eyes closed, a smile of happiness on his lips. Hunter had his head rested against Dustin's. When the song was over, Hunter took Dustin's hand.

"Come one. I have another surprise." He said and took him to the bedroom which too was deocrated with all kinds of candles.

"Take off your shirt and lay down." Hunter ordered. Dustin did as Hunter told him. He closed his eyes and wondered what Hunter was up to. Soon he felt Hunter straddling him and massaging his shoulders. He let out a moan and fully relaxed under Hunter's gentle touch. Hunter went a little lower, working on his upper back.

"Hunter." Dustin whispered moaning. Hunter went even lower, coming to the place of his wound. Dustin stiffened.

"Relax. If it hurts, I'll stop." Hunter soothed him. Dustin relaxed again. He had to admit. It didn't hurt one bit, it felt good. Hunter went even lower to Dustin's lower back, causing Dustin to moan again. While massaging, he gently kissed the skin between Dustin's shoulderblade and neck. The kissing soon turned into licking. He continued that for a while until Dustin turned around facing his boyfriend. He kissed hunter hungry and ran his tongue ove Hunter's lips. Hunter opened his mouth, letting Dustin's tongue slide in. Dustin slowly started unbottening Hunter's shirt, pulling it over his shoulders and throwing it asside. The need for air drew them apart. Hunter leaned down, softly licking Dustin's chest, trying to be careful for his wounds. Dustin moaned. Hunter's hands rested on Dustin's pants, slowly pulling them down. In the process he removed his own. He lowered his body, rocking against Dustin who let out another moan of pleasure and took Hunter's mouth. Sveral hours of passion later, Dustin was asleep against Hunter's chest. Hunter studied his younger lover for a seconde. Dustin had a small smile of happiness on his face. Hunter ran his fingers through Dustin's hair, closing his eyes and falling asleep fast.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_For the next chapter: an ex-boyfriend of Hunter's causse trouble. Will dustin and Hunter their relationship survive? I must warn ya It might take a while before I update!!! Take care everyone!! Ooh yeah the song was 'unbreakbale' from Westlife._


	11. And it all falls apart again

_Everyone thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**At Hunters apartment a few days later **

**-------------------------------------------------**

The alarm clock went off at 08:00.Dustin and Hunter had to get up to go to work.

Dustin was the first one up .Hunter was a deep sleeper and it happened more then once that was late for work when Dustin didn't spend the night there. Dustin tried to get up and make breakfast but Hunter had his arms wrapped around him and he didn't seem to eager to let go. Dustin turned around in Hunter's embrace facing Hunter. Dustin smiled. Hunter was so cute when he was a sleep .But then again, when wasn't he. Dustin ran his fingers softly trough Hunter's hair. He still didn't wake up. He stirrer a little but didn't open his eyes. He took a different approach. He kissed hunter on the lips. That was enough to wake up his lover.

"Good morning" Dustin said with a smile.

"Good morning" Hunter answered, pressing a soft kiss on Dustin's lips.

"What time is it?" Hunter asked.

"Time to go to work." Dustin said with his most pathetic look..

"Oh, Poor us!" Hunter replied. They both started laughing and made out in the bed for a while longer. They grabbed a quick shower and breakfast and headed of to Storm chargers.

**At Storm Chargers **

**--------------------------**

Dustin and Hunter arrived a couple of minutes to late at Storm Chargers. Blake was there to. He walked over to them.

"Rough night?" he joked, nudging his brother in the side. Dustin rolled his eyes. Hunter got an idea to tease his brother. He winked at Dustin.

"Yeah you see, I tied him up to the bed so I could do to him what I like and I can tell you: it became very rough at the end." Hunter said, laying his arm around Dustin's shoulder. Dustin nodded. Blake blushed.

"To many details, bro, to many details." He said as he walked away. Dustin laughed.

"You would like that, don't you? Tie me up to the bed." Dustin grinned and started working on his bike which was for once placed in the store, much to Kelly's dislike. Hunter disappeared in the back, checking on the stock.

All of a sudden Hunters ex-boyfriend came in. Dustin and Hunter didn't notice because Dustin was still busy working on his bike and Hunter was in the storehouse of Storm Chargers. But Blake did. He wondered why he was here. He knew he should better keep an eye on that guy .He hurt Hunter before. He didn't know why but he never really trusted him but never told his brother about it so he wouldn't hurt his brother's feelings.

Dustin felt a hand on his shoulder witch scared him. He fell flat on his ass. He looked up and saw the man. He wondered who it was. The man had dark brown hair, nearly black and green eyes with a little grey in it. He was about Hunter's height. Kinda cute actually.

"Hello, how can I help you," he asked, standing back up.

"I'm looking for Hunter Bradley. I'm Jack Turner, his ex." The man answered .Dustin felt like the world was coming to an end.

'Hunter's what?' he asked himself. This couldn't be happening. Why would an ex-boyfriend come back to see Hunter? Was he going to try and steel Hunter away from him. Lots of questions like that raced through his head.

"He's not in right now it's his day off. I'm Dustin Brooks, Hunter's boyfriend." He lied.He didn't really feel comfortable being around his boyfriend's ex.

"Yes ,I know" I saw you two walking down the beach yesterday evening." Jack said seriously.

"You did? "Dustin asked surprised.

"Yeah, I wanted to come down to greet Hunter but I didn't want to interrupt your evening" Jack smiled.

"Oh ,thanks, I guess." Dustin said confused.

"So how long have you been together now?" Jack asked.

"Oh, about a week or three." Dustin said with a smile.

"Whoa, Hunter and me only lasted for a week." Jack said, looking impressed.

"Dude, to bad. Hunter's great!" Dustin said really proud of himself that he had Hunter had already lasted that long even with the regular ups and downs in their relationship.

"Well I'm sure he's in good hands." Jack said not showing any emotion witch made the hair on the back of Dustin's neck stand up.

"I gu..."Dustin tried to say but didn't get much further. He grabbed Dustin by his neck and kissed him. Jack immediately forced his tongue in Dustin's mouth. Dustin tried to push him away but Jack was to strong. So his hands were on Jack's chest trying to push him away. You could see that Dustin was struggling.

At the same time Hunter walked in to the actual store. He saw his ex kissing Dustin and Dustin holding his hands on Jack's chest. He stormed up to them and pulled Jack away from Dustin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" He asked outraged.

"He started kissing me. "Jack said witch made Hunter turn around facing Dustin.

"What? No, Hunter ,I swear, I would never do that to you! I love you and you know that!" Dustin said trying to convince Hunter of his innocence. Blake who saw the whole thing happen rushed over to Hunter and Dustin.

"Bro calm down, I saw what happened, Dustin didn't start it!" he tried to calm his brother down.

"Hunter, he's just saying that because he knows Dustin!" Jack tried to ... Hunter.

"Hunter, don't believe him, I'm your brother, I wouldn't lie to you" Blake told his brother. He knew that that Jack guy was going to be trouble.

"I don't know who to believe anymore." Hunter said detaining his tears. He ran out of the store. Dustin wanted to go after him but Blake stopped him.

"Let him go, give him some time." Blake said. He looked at Dustin's twisted face. He really felt sorry for him. Everything was finally going well again and then that Jack-guy comes in and breaks the whole thing apart again. With that thought he turned around and punched Jack on his face. He just couldn't control himself anymore. He hated it when people hurted his brother. Shane, Cam and Tori just walked in. The saw everything. Dustin that sat down with his back against the wall and his head in his arms and Blake fighting with some guy.

Tori and Cam ran over to Dustin and Shane ran to Blake. Tori and Cam sat down next to Dustin. They saw that he was crying.

"Dustin, what's wrong?" Tori asked gently, laying her hand on Dustin's arm. Dustin explained the whole thing loud enough so Shane would hear it to but not to loud that everybody could hear. Shane was trying to get Blake and Jack away from each other. After a few minutes he finally managed to do that. He took Jack by his collar and trew him out. Then he tried to calm Blake down.

"Easy Blake, easy! He's gone!" Shane said to him.

"That bastard hurt Dustin and Hunter!" Blake said struggling. Tori stood up and hugged Blake. She knew that it would calm him down.

"I know, sweety ,Dustin explained everything." she whispered..

"I just don't understand why he wouldn't believe me or Dustin. He's my brother and Dustin's his boyfriend. Jack hurt him before by cheating on him with a girl." Blake said while hugging her back.

"He's confused, give him some time. He'll get over it! And then everything will be the way it was. He's your brother what actually never changes and Dustin will be his boyfriend." Tori soothed him.

"I really hope so." Blake sighed and turned back to Dustin who was now crying against Shane's shoulder.

x**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Next chapter: Cam has a plan to bring them back together ..._


	12. Another plan has been made

_OMG, I once wrote a letter to Glenn Mcmillan (Dustin) and he wrote back!! (Jumps in excitement and trips OUCH!!)_

_Crazy Crimson (with whom I write this story): Sorry people, she's been whining about that for already a week now and I can't get her to shut up about it. (Grabs a bucked off ice cold water and throws It over her head) _

_Me: (Glares) That was so not necessary and I'll will shut up about It when I want to. You better hurry up with the next chapter 'cause it's your turn!!_

_Crazy Crimson: (Glares back) Aww, you can't be serious!! (Walks out) _

_Me: On with the reviews:_

_Cat2000: Here ya go!!_

_Garnetred: Thanks!!_

_CamFa,4Ever: thanks!!_

_Sreym: They will make up, they always do :D_

_Crazy Crimson: Shh, you can't tell them that Jacks coming back Hits herself Oops!!_

_Crazy crimson: (Walks back) in Now you've done it._

_Me: Shut up and go write 'cause I want that chapter in a week!!_

Crazy crimson: (grumbles and walks out)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x   
**

**At the beach **

**----------------**

Hunter was sitting at the beach, more specific the place where he and Dustin made love. He tried to figure things out. Jack had hurt him in the past so it was possible he tried to hurt him some more. But then there was Dustin. Maybe he didn't love him anymore. Then he though back at last night. They made love, more then once that night. Then why would Dustin all of the sudden kiss another guy? That didn't make a lot of sense. He loved Dustin and he was pretty sure that Dustin loved him, too, especially after what happened in that cave when Dustin nearly died. Blake had said he saw the whole thing and that Jack started but then again Blake would do everything to protect Dustin, too. So who to believe? His brother, the one where he spend whole his childhood with and had this bond that could never break or Jack, the one who had hurt him in the past by cheating on him with a girl! That idiot told him their relationship was just for fun while Hunter really loved him. After that eh was afraid to love again, afraid to get hurt again. But then he met Dustin. Dustin had made him realize that not everyone was like Jack. Dustin was sweet, funny, an airhead, very cute, handsome and a heck of a kisser. He sighed deep and started all over again with thinking.

**At storm chargers **

**------------------------**

Dustin and the others were in the back, trying to figure out what to do.

"I might know something but it's dirty." Cam spoke at last. Com told the others his plan.

"Whoaa, dude! I'm like not doing that!" Dustin yelled.

" Dustin, it might be the only way. Do you want him back or not?" Shane reasoned.

"Yeah but, dude, if he ever finds out what I did, he will break up." Dustin shot back.

"But who says, he's gonna find out. It's not like we're telling him." Tori said.

"But what if he doesn't care?" Dustin asked. He knew he was searching excuses now but he really didn't want to do this.

"Trust me, he does." Blake replied.

Dustin sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll do it." He said. He was sure it wasn't gonna work.

"Okay, that's settled then. Come by the apartment tonight." Blake told him. Dustin nodded. Cam and his plans. Previous time Cam had a plan, it did fail completely. Dustin returned to his work but could barely focus. He kept thinking about the plan and Hunter's reaction to it. He wanted Hunter back but not in an extreme way like this. He was pretty sure Hunter wouldn't care. Why would he after all? If this went wrong he would surely loose the love of his love.

" Dustin, I'm going home. I'll see you there in about thirty minutes. Okay?' Blake said. Dustin nodded.

"Are you gonna stay there while I start the plan?" Dustin asked him.

"Of course, If phase one doesn't work, I'll talk to him and convince him to go after you. Tori's coming with me too." Blake replied.

"What? Why don't you take Shane and Cam with you, too for that matter?" Dustin said sarcastic.

"Hey, good idea." Blake replied. Dustin glared at him. "Chill dude, by the end of this day. You and Hunter will be back together." He added.

"I hope so." Dustin sighed. Blake laid his hand on Dustin's shoulder for a moment before he and Tori walked out. Now it was only a matter of waiting.

**30 minutes later**

**---------------------**

Dustin stood in front of the door to Hunter and Blake's apartment. He breathed in and out, trying to stop the nerves from racing through his body. Then he knocked on the door. Blake opened it.

" Hunter, it's Dustin!" Blake yelled, winking at Dustin. Dustin smiled nervously back. With a little bit of luck phase 1 was gonna work already and he didn't have to do phase 2 and 3. A groan was heard from the living room.

" Hunter, will you please talk to him." Tori asked friendly.

"No, I'm not talking to him." Hunter replied. "Go away!" he yelled.

Dustin walked in the living room.

" Hunter, please listen to me." Dustin begged, sitting down next to him and taking his hand. Hunter pulled his hand away and turned away form him. Dustin looked at Blake who nodded curtly. Phase 1: talking, obviously wasn't gonna work. Dustin walked in the kitchen. Blake had told him where exactly he put the knife. Without any trouble he found it. Then he walked back in the living room, holding the knife above his left wrist.

"My life has no use without you." Dustin spoke. Hunter's eyes widened. Not again. Hunter slowly stood up and held out his hand.

"Give me the knife, Dustin. We'll talk about this." He pleaded. Dustin backed away and ran off.

" Dustin!" Hunter yelled.

"Bro, you better go after him before he does something stupid." Blake warned. Hunter nodded and ran off. Blake and Tori smiled. Phase 2 succeeded.

Dustin ran to the beach where they went countless times. He quickly put out his shoes and socks and stepped in the cool water, waiting for Hunter. Normally Hunter had to find him if he thought this through.

" Dustin?" came Hunter's voice. Dustin smiled, Phase three could go on as planned. He turned around, looking dead serious at Hunter and holding the knife above his wrist again.

"What?" he asked.

"Just give me the knife, we'll talk about this." Hunter tried.

Dustin laughed. "Why? You're not gonna believe me anyway."

"I love you." Hunter said. Dustin didn't listen any more. This whole thing was stupid. Hunter wouldn't listen. The only way he said that was because he didn't want him to kill himself because he would feel guilty then. His life had no use without Hunter. He pushed the knife harder on his skin and slowly cut, blood dripping in the sea.

" Dustin!" Hunter yelled panicking. Dustin looked at Hunter who seemed to be on the verge of tears. He blinked a couple of times and then looked at his wrist. He dropped the knife in the water. Hunter ran over to him and ripped a shred of his shirt, wrapping it around Dustin's wrist. When he was sure the bleeding had stopped, he pulled Dustin close for a passionate kiss.

"Don't ever do that again." Hunter said, hugging Dustin. Dustin sighed. Phase 3 completed with a little bit difficulties.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So what do you think?? Review!! For the next chapter: the gang goes on a triple date. _

_Crazy Crimson: You can't be serious I have to write that!!_

_Me: Like hell I am. _


	13. doubts

_Okay, I just figured out I was messing up. I was confusing this story with my other. It's basically the same chapter, I just deleted two sentences and added two. I know that sounds stupid but it had to be right :D So from no one if something's wrong in my stories ,tell me!! On with the reviews:_

_Crimson kittycat: thanks and enjoy!!_

_BlueAngel07: thanks and enjoy!!_

_CamFan4Ever: Well, I asked him some questions which he replied to and that he was glad I like Ninja Storm (They're still showing that here) thanks and enjoy!!_

_Sreym: Yeah, Dustin really loves Hunter. Thanks and enjoy!!_

_Garnetred: exactly but it did work :D. Thanks and enjoy!!_

_Cat2000: Great suggestion and here it is!! Thanks and enjoy!! _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Night had fallen in Blue Bay Harbor. Dustin and Hunter were back in Hunter's apartment. Hunter looked at his now sleeping lover. Something was wrong. He didn't know what but something didn't make sense about the whole I'm-gonna-kill-my-self thing Dustin pulled off earlier. Why would Dustin all of a sudden want to kill himself? Because of him? He knew Dustin would never kill himself over some one. And if he was planning on "killing himself" why drop by the apartment first or why not right after he stormed out? Of course Blake was at home the moment Dustin came. What was it then? A plan to get him back? If it was just a plan, then why did Dustin cut himself? So many questions and no answers. If he asked Dustin, he would probably deny that. If it was the plan, the others knew of it ,too and they wouldn't just tell he was right about it because they would cover up for Dustin and tell him they didn't know anything about it. Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions but Sensei always told them to follow their intuition and his intuition was telling him something was wrong. He just had to try to overhear a conversation between the others at Ninja Ops or something. If it was a plan they would talk about it since it worked. Hunter smiled. Could work. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Next day in ninja Ops 

**----------------------------**

" Yeah, man. You should've seen Hunter's face when Dustin appeared with that knife. He totally freaked. I'm proud to say the plan worked." Blake told Shane and Cam. They cheered Everyone except Hunter was at Ninja Ops. ( a/n trouble's coming). Dustin shifted uncomfortably on his chair, looking at his wrist.

" Yo, dude what's wrong?" Shane asked his friend.

" I dunno. I just feel bad about lying to Hunter." Dustin said.

" How did you end up with that bandage around your wrist anyway?" Tori asked.

" Well, I… um sorta…" Dustin trailed off, even more uncomfortable under the others their glances.

" He cut himself with the plan." A voice said from the door. Everyone turned around.

" Hunter!" Cam exclaimed, staring at the figure who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

" How much did you hear?" Blake asked.

"Everything." Hunter replied, glaring at Dustin. Dustin looked down and didn't dare to meet Hunter's look again.

" We can explain." Shane said quickly. Hunter gave him a look that said 'There better be a good explanation or else…' Shane swallowed.

" Um, I…we…" Shane didn't know what to say and looked at the others for help. They shrugged. They had no idea good explanation either.

" Dustin, can I talk to you outside?" Hunter asked rather harsh. Dustin nodded and walked out with Hunter behind him. The others looked at their backs.

" Now, we really screwed up for Dustin." Shane said sadly.

" Yeah, let's hope Hunter understands why Dustin did it and doesn't break up because then we have to bring them together again." Cam sighed.

" No! Next time, they can work it out themselves because every time we help, something goes wrong." Tori said.

" Yeah, last time we tried something, they broke up." Blake agreed with her, loosely laying his arm around her shoulder.

" Good point." Cam said, turning back to his computer. Everyone hoped Hunter wouldn't break up because that would mean it would be partly their fault for persuading Dustin to do it.

**Outside**

**----------**

Dustin sat down on the ground, waiting until Hunter would say something.

Hunter was pacing. He didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know if he even should be angry at Dustin because he was the one who stormed out before giving Dustin a chance to explain and he didn't listen either when Dustin dropped by at the apartment. But then again, they made a plan to get them back together. An extreme plan. He sighed and looked at Dustin who was avoiding looking at him. He did hear Dustin say that he didn't feel very good about not telling him. He kneeled down in front of him.

" Dustin, look at me." Hunter said softly. Dustin looked up at him. He was surprised about the softness in his voice. Especially after how cool he reacted inside Ninja Ops.

" I don't know if I even should be angry because I was the one who never gave you a chance to explain." Hunter said, telling Dustin his earlier thoughts. Dustin breathed relived. " But don't ever scare me like that again." He added. Dustin nodded.

" I won't, promise. I wanted to tell you but if I did you would be angry." Dustin said, in less then five seconds. Hunter laughed and hugged him.

" Who's idea was it anyway?" he asked.

" Cam's. The others agreed pretty fast." Dustin told him.

" So If we would break up, they would feel guilty." Hunter stated. Dustin nodded and then understood what Hunter was planning on doing.

" Ooh, that's evil." Dustin smiled. Hunter snickered.

" That'll teach them. Come one." Hunter said.

Inside 

---------

" Man, they are outside for a pretty long time. I hope everything's okay." Shane said, pacing.

" YOU LIED TO ME!!!!" They heard Hunter scream.

" SORRY FOR LOVING YOU!!!" Dustin screamed back as they came into view. The others immediately looked guilty and missed the wink that Hunter gave Dustin.

" Um, guys…" Shane started.

" SHUT UP!! This is between me and Dustin!!" Hunter yelled at him. Shane immediately shut his mouth and just watched. " So you made me worried sick for nothing!!" Hunter yelled, tackling Dustin to the ground. Dustin looked surprised but played along as he stood back, aiming a punch for Hunter's face which Hunter blocked and pinned his arm behind his back. Dustin pushed Hunter back against the wall. Hunter released his arm as Dustin whirled around, turning his back to the others and smiled. This was working great. He pinned his arm against Hunter's throat. Hunter made some chocking noises, giving the impression Dustin was pushing hard and then kicked Dustin back. If the others were watching carefully, they would've noticed that the kick never hit Dustin. But they were to shocked to notice. Hunter jumped and kicked. Dustin grabbed his foot and made him fall. Hunter jumped back up and barely avoided a punch from Dustin. Hunter tackled Dustin again but lost his balance too and fell on top of Dustin. Both burst out in laugher.

The others looked confused. A second ago, they were still fighting, now they were laughing. Cam was the first who understood.

" Ha ha, very funny guys." He said dryly, shaking his head and turning back to his computer.

Hunter helped Dustin back up when they were calmed down. Dustin leaned back against him.

" You should've seen your faces when we started fighting." Hunter said, wiping away the tears from the laughing.

" So everything's cool between you two?" Blake asked.

" Of course, dude." Dustin replied, leaning up to kiss Hunter.

Tori walked over to them and hit them both upside the head.

" Why was that for?" Hunter asked, rubbing over his head.

" For letting us think that you guys broke up and made us feel guilty about it." She said, hands on her hips.

" Go, Tor." Blake yelled but kept his mouth shut when he received a glare from his older brother.

" That's your own fault for always making plans to get us back together which half of time fails completely." Hunter shot back. Tori laughed.

" True, so we're still on for that triple date tomorrow?" She asked.

" Yeah, what are we gonna do again?" Dustin asked. Tori rolled her eyes.

" The movies, Dustin." Shane replied.

" Ooh yeah. I remember you mentioned something about that." Dustin said sheepish. This was probably the tenth time Dustin asked this and he kept forgetting.

" Try to remember this time." Cam said. Dustin smiled. The rest of the day, they hung out at Ninja ops, training some more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The next chapter is the triple date. I hope my friend gets it ready soon but I really have no idea when because our exams already start the 6th December so I don't know if she'll have time to write it 'cause we're busy studying and stuff. At least she is. :D I really should start!! Later!_


	14. The end

_Sorry for the long wait. My friend (ex-friend) sent me this chapter about two weeks ago but I still had to improve it a little. Thanks for all the reviews!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dustin was waiting in his apartment for the others to pick him up. They decided to go on that triple date they mentioned earlier. Now was a pretty good time for that. After everything that happened with that Jack guy whom everyone hated now they just wanted to relax a little. They decided to go see 'Mindhunters' A horror movie. At first Tori and Cam ( surprisingly enough he really didn't want to see a horror movie.) didn't want to see it but Shane and Blake managed to get them to come by bribing them. They said Tori and Cam could hold on to them when ever they liked. Dustin was also a little scared to go see the movie. When ever he saw a thriller, he got nightmares and he didn't doubt this time would be different but no way in hell he was gonna make Hunter think he was scared.

At that moment the doorbell rang and he ran to the front door.

"Hey!" He said to the very cute and handsome blond standing by the door.

"Hey gorgeous! You ready to go?" Hunter answered back with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, totally! Let's go." Dustin said giving Hunter the impression that the sooner they got there, the better. He guessed that Dustin was probably just nervous. He knew dustin didn't really like that sort of movies but he didn't say anything about it. They both got back into Tori's van.

**At the movies**

After 45 min. they could finally sit down. Dustin couldn't make up his mind on what candy he wanted! So after a lot of thinking (!) he decided to take the popcorn. Blake made a joke about it to his brother.

"You're lucky it didn't took so long for him to choose you!" Blake joked to his brother who sat next to him ( a/n Tori, Blake, Hunter, Dustin, Shane, Cam) That made Dustin roll his eyes.

"I'm picky and Hunter knows that!" he answered back coolly.

"Why do I always choose the picky ones?" Hunter said to his brother, joking.

"Ha ha, not funny!" Dustin said a little hurt, glaring at his lover.

"Oh, come on, babe. I was only joking!" He said to Dustin.

"You better were!" He shot back. Soon the discussion was closed as the movie started. It was a pretty good movie. A team of FBI profilers was send to an island for an ultimate training session but when one of them gets killed it's a race against time ( a/n literally) to find the killer. At one point they fell down because there was something in there coffee. Some time later, they woke up again. One of them was still asleep and they were accusing him of being the killer. A guy shook his shoulder when his head fell off. Dustin, Tori and Cam gasped at the sudden twist. Tori closed her eyes, Dustin calmed his ragging heart while Cam was nearly in Shane's lap now.

They continued to watch the movie as more gross deaths followed. A girl was addicted to sigarets but she was trying to quite. While walking down the street, out of every automat falls a pack. She grabs on, light up a sigaret which is actually filled with some sort of acid and she starts burning from the inside. ( a/n now that was gross) This did it for tori, cam and Dustin. Tori nearly screamed, Dustin squeezed Hunter's arm hard and now Cam was in Shane's lap. Hunter, Blake and Shane nearly laughed as they tried to sooth their lovers. Blake loosely laid and arm around Tori's shoulder, rubbing her arm, Hunter took Dustin's hand as he looked at Dustin's pale face and Shane wrapped his arms around Cam's waist. Maybe seeing this movie wasn't a good idea after all. They continued to watch it ,Tori mostly with her eyes closed,. (a/n just like me then) Dustin and Cam watched most of it. Finally the movie was finished.

"Hu, is the movie over already?" Cam asked disappointed. He really wanted to spend more time with Shane. But then again, now they could go home! They said their goodbyes and left.

**Shane and Cam**

They were driving home in Shane's car. (a/n they followed Tori's van). Shane couldn't help to notice that Cam couldn't take his eyes off of him. It made him smile.

"What?" Cam asked not understanding. He didn't think Shane noticed since he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"Nothing, I just saw that you were totally checking me out!" He replied laughing.

"I was not! I was just … looking at you." Cam said blushing a little.

"That's the same thing!" Shane spoke after he pulled up at his drive-way. He took Cam's head in his hand and gently kissed him. Cam surrendered to the kiss and growled when Shane pulled away.

"Don't stop!" he softly said. He brushed his lips against Shane's. They both leaned in for another kiss, when Shane pulled away again.

"What now?" Cam asked slightly irritated.

"Hold that thought until we get inside!" Shane informed his lover.

"Great idea!" Cam quickly kissed. They ran inside and… . Well Cam didn't leave that night and they didn't sleep much.

**Blake and Tori**

Blake was driving because Tori was really tired and scared. When he looked at her she was already asleep. She was so beautiful. Just like an angel. He really didn't deserve her. He did love her tough. He loved her a lot. When they arrived at Tori's apartment, because Blake wanted to give Hunter and Dustin some time alone, He carried her inside, in bridal position. Easy, trying not to wake her up. He put her down on the bed and crawled in with her. He covered them both and not long after that he followed her into the land of dreams.

**Hunter and Dustin**

They were walking home in the moonlight. The stars were shining brightly in the velvet sky.

"Wow, it's a beautiful night, don't you think?" Dustin asked looking up at the stars. Hunter knew that Dustin was in a romantic mood tonight and to be honest so was he.

"Yeah, it is. But it can never compare to the beauty of your eyes!" He smiled at Dustin.(a/n looks like I'm feeling kinda romantic myself)

"Thanks, dude." He smiled warmly at him. He felt touched by what Hunter just said.

Hunter grinned back. "Why don't we go home?" Boy, he felt really romantic tonight. Dustin came up to him and they kissed for several minutes. They had to break apart for air but they were still hugging eachother.

"Come on, let's go home now." Hunter whispered in his ear.

"Yeah let's do that! I'm feeling kinda sleepy." He said while letting go of Hunter.

"Who said that I'm gonna let you sleep?" he smiles wolfishly.

"Oh, you are so evil!" Dustin laughed. They rushed home and went to … uhm sleep.

**THE END!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_It wasn't really supposed to end here. This should've been an inbetween chapter. Me and crazy crimson did have some good ideas but we're in a huge fight. I seriously doubt we'll ever make up and be friends again. She hates me and I don't like her anymore. That's a bit of a problem isn't it.? Anyway, I decided to end it here. I'm just to busy to continue this. I'm sorry!_


End file.
